xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil
"Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil" is the twenty-second episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Ray DeLaurentis. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 20, 2004. __TOC__ Overview When the Mind Reader Conch reveals itself, the Xiaolin discover what they each think of each other, causing unrest among the Chosen Ones. When Jack Spicer raids the Shen Gong Wu vault, the Xiaolin must learn to trust each other again, and defeat Jack in a Xiaolin Showdown over the stolen Shen Gong Wu. Synopsis Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay are instructed by Master Fung to work together in taking down a sockpuppet enemy held together by string which Dojo has in his grasp at the bark of a tree. Despite this, Raimundo is listening to his MP3 player, Kimiko is brushing her hair, Clay is creating a wooden model of a cow and Omi is staring at a bee. Master Fung continues to tell them of their exercise when the Xiaolin Dragons use their Shen Gong Wu in the wrong way, causing the plan to go awry with them and Dojo falling in water. Master Fung is deeply disappointed by them, as the path to Xiaolin Warrior requires their cooperation. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer has finished inventing a hamster ball he is currently inside of. Deciding to test its defense, he calls upon his Jack Bots. However, the Jack Bots are instead playing a pretend tea party with Jack's cousin, Megan. Enraged by this, Jack commands Megan to stop her shenanigans, but Megan refuses to do so. Riding on Dojo, the team have been informed of the next Shen Gong Wu: the Mind Reader Conch. This conch-themed Wu allows its wielder to put it beside their ear and hear the thoughts of anybody around them, much like a sea conch. They arrive at an island, where a village of conchs are to be found. The monks split up to search for the Conch, which Omi happens to discover. Bothered by Raimundo's attitude, he uses it to hear his thoughts and launches a comeback. Raimundo does the same to hear Omi's thoughts, leaving a comment. Clay also finds it, hearing how Kimiko believes the boys will never find this Shen Gong Wu. He proves her wrong as he tosses the Mid Reader Conch to her. Their discovery is short-lived because Jack Spicer is ready to steal the Shen Gong Wu, though Megan is with him and covers Jack's eyes so he cannot see, forcing Jack to call for back-up. A swarm of Jack Bots appear at the beach and are ready to assault the four monks. The four get into position as each fight fiercely and furiously at the Jack Bots, using their Wu as well. The robots then turn the tables while Dojo gets into dragon-form and saves them from impending doom. When they arrive back at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung congratulates the Dragons for finding the Wu, most impressed. He still believes they are not mature enough to use it and decided to hit it in the Temple Vault. Omi agreed with Master Fung's decision, stating he will go to his room and learn to control himself, with the other three sharing Omi's perspective. Secretly however when dusk falls, Omi leaves him dorm to enter the Temple Vault, opening the drawer to the Mind Reader Conch and using it. He overhears Raimundo's thoughts about him, causing Omi to sadden himself and leave. Raimundo arrives when Omi exits, using the Conch to hear Omi's insults towards him, much to his dismay. As he leaves, Kimiko arrives at the scene and when she uses the Conch, she hears Clay's remarks at how Kimiko is a very angry person, enraging her to leave. Lastly Clay comes and lastly uses the Shen Gong Wu to find out that Kimiko detests Clay's Western metaphors. Jack also steals the Mind Reader Conch once Clay is finished with it. The next day, the team feels saddened by what they had experienced but let it out when cooking and cutting some food for themselves. Master Fung is impressed that they have embraces the insults they have shared towards one-another, saying that they are indeed ready to fight Jack Spicer and Wuya, once again. Following this, the Xiaolin Dragons infiltrate Jack's headquarters in an attempt to retrieve a bag of Shen Gong Wu that Jack has stolen. They meet his cousin, Megan who informs of them how they can get their missing Wu back: by happily handing over Dojo to be her playmate. In response to doing so, she leads them to the bag where it is in their sight. They are evidently sabotaged by Jack, holding their Mind Reader Conch. Getting into formation, they all use their respective artifacts to deal heavy damage to the Jack Bots and get Omi into a Xiaolin Showdown with Jack. Omi wagers his Silk Spitter for the bag of Wu while Jack wagers his Mind Reader Conch. Jack creates the challenge of a fight, with the first to say "Uncle", losing. The scenery then changes to become a massive factory complete with metal objects from metal ledged to metal poles. At first, Omi is no match for Jack who is watching every move the young monk does. Omi realizes this is futile but notices how Jack has the Mind Reader Conch. Omi tells Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay that if they work together in insulting him, Jack will be too distracted by it and will leave him defenseless. They all agree as Jack hears every-single comment said to him, leaving Omi combat him away and having him lose. After their recent victory, the Xiaolin Dragons decide to test their newly formed team-work with Omi commanding water to uprise with his Orb of Tornami, Raimundo using the Sword of the Storm to guide the water in a new direction, Kimiko using the Star Hanabi to create a circle of fire which acts as a backdrop for the water and lastly Clay using the Fist to create a crack in the ground, with Kimiko falling into it, yet rising back forth and unleashing the fire at various trees and grass of the Xiaolin Temple. Omi and Raimundo fix this with their Orb of Tornami and Sword of the Storm respectively, and wash away the fire. Omi then states that they will not tell Master Fung of what happened, only to his dismay when Master Fung uses the Mind Reader Conch to hear him. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Mind Reader Conch is a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to hear others thoughts. All one has to do is put it next to their ears and they hear the thoughts of everyone around them. It was found on Java island.}} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Game of Uncle Omi and Jack grab the bag of Shen Gong Wu at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi challenges Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown, wagering his Silk Spitter against Jack's Mind Reader Conch. Jack decides the game will be first to Cry Uncle loses. When the showdown starts, pipes and wires start to move and connect to create an arena for the showdown. Jack uses the Mind Reader Conch to find out Omi's attack strategy. When Omi attacks, Jack easily dodges him. Omi fires more silk, which gets dodged, then swings down toward the other monks. He comes up with a plan to have the other monks distract Jack Spicer with their thoughts. This strategy works, and Omi is able to hit Jack again and again until Jack cries Uncle, winning the showdown for Omi. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown